Final Fantasy X versus Final fantasy VII
by mirrors of illusion
Summary: The two popular Final Fantasy, FFX and FFVII have clashed together in an hopefully unforgettable battle! Will the cast end with glory, or tears? R&R?


**Final Fantasy X versus Final Fantasy VII**

**Hosted by: Mirage**

**Fucks yea, Aliza's back, almost done with Tidus' chapter on FFX Interview, and.. still.. ehem.**

**Disclaimer: If I did...there would've been a FFX movie..OR A FFX-3!! To fix the damages done to FFX-2. You know, they were supposed to have a X-3, but it was interrupted by Nomura's Kingdom Hearts project. Thought so anyways. Don't own the Final Fantasy Project or Mr. Nomura.**

**A/N: Like the title says, this is going to be FFX vs FFVII. If you haven't played FFVII yet...well, I haven't either, so will someone PLEASE, who has played FFVII, HELP? I already know most of the characters, but I just need the details of the story. Mhm, that's all. But, I'm assuming that you know MOST of the FF7 characters. If you don't, then I recommend you to either look up the characters in Wikipedia, or...not read I guess.**

**And one more thing. The MAIN cast will be involved as well as the MAIN enemy, like..Sephiroth and Seymour, Auron and Valentine, Yuna and Tifa, etc etc.**

**And this fanfic will mostly compare the storylines, the characters, the personality, as well as their character design.**

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

??: Dammit...3 in the morning? Ok..must send invitations..to... Cloud..Strife.. Lockhart.. Marlene.. Rikku.. Yuna..Tidus..Seymour..Aeris..Seph..ir...oth..Yuffie... FUCKING SHIT, GEOMETRY PROJECT!!

The mysterious, sleepy figure typed rapidly at her laptop, emailing invitations to the casts of FFX and FFVII. Her intentions are unknown...for now.

??: Ok, now that I'm done...I shall see how...this...tur--

The mysterious figure fell asleep, and her head fell right on the keyboard. How did her laptop survive? No one knows...

??#2: ..She's at it again..

The sphere screen turns off.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Cloud Strife stood on the gloomy wastelands, gazing across the horizon, when his phone rang. As always, he never answered it, but rather hear the voice messages left behind.

Tifa Lockhart: Cloud! Pick up the phone!

Cloud simply listened, but not obey.

Tifa: Clooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuud... Ok, fine, be that way. Reno, and I recieved an e-mail for all the FF7 cast. It's kinda bothers me, that someone outside of the FF7 cast is e-mailing us, and we hardly use the inter--

A voice cuts her off.

Reno: That him? Give me that.

Tifa: Hey! Back off yo--

A few moments of static buzzed over...then silence.

Cloud: ... _I guess that's it..._

Right when Cloud was about to turn off the voice message...

Tifa: Cloud, I want you to come over to the old church and check it out. Please?

The blonde hung up, sighing. He looked back as if he was being followed. After the quick scan, he climbed on his motorcycle and took off.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Bobba: SCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORE!! The Aurochs has just won yet another game, thus continuing their 69 game streak! Will the Luca Goers EVER regain their reputation?

Jimma: I really doubt it, Bobba. As you should've seen for the 36th time, the Al Bhed is really aiming for the Luca Goers. So they have two teams to worry about.

Bobba: But look at the crowd Jimma! They seem REALLY hyped up about the next game. Look! The Lucans and the Al Bhed are already going at it!

The Luca Goers sulks away for tthe 69th time. And the Al Bhed sulks off AND glares at the Luca Goers, cursing under their breath in Al Bhed.

Tidus: Yea! We won another one!! Now it's starting to get boring.

Wakka: Hate to admit it, but you're right. Maybe it's time for a retirement?

Tidus: Well..you're already retired and I'm too young for it. But sheesh, this is flippin' boring!

Wakka: I know...maybe we should talk to Lulu about this. She might know what to do.

Tidus: Guess so...

Tidus headed for the door, but the door flew open, hitting the poor blonde's nose. This terrible action left Tidus in agony.

Tidus: Oww...dammit...my nose...

Another young blonde jumped in through the door, her green swirly eyes wide with excitement.

Rikku: Hey! I saw the game! You guys were great!

Tidus: Thanks...Rikku...ow, dammit.

Rikku: Wowie, what's wrong with your nose?

Tidus: It's noth--

Rikku: Anyways! Wakka, Auron showed us this weird sphere. I think you should take a look at it.

Tidus: Hey what am I, dead meat?!

Rikku: You know..I think he stalking that Mirage girl again.

Wakka: You mean that girl that nearly ruined Lulu and my marriage last year?

Rikku: Mhm!

Tidus: Heeeeellooooooo!! Am I the only one who KNOWS about this?!

Rikku: Let's take a look at the sphere!

Rikku pulls out a sphere, ignoring Tidus. Wakka turns it on, while Tidus rolls his eyes.

_Sphere begins..._

Mirage: Out of ideas... again.

The long-haired girl begins pacing back and forth, eyes lost in her own mind.

Mirage: Well, the interview I sparked up out of boredom ruined their reputation as well as mine.. Gyah, Auron..He's probably out to kill me..Seymour is definitely..

Out of retardedness, she tripped over...air?

Mirage: Oww...damn...my head... Why the hell do I keep these things outside..

She picks up her Final Fantasy X case, and tosses it, landing beside her Final Fantasy 7: Advent Children case.

Mirage: Hmm...I got an idea...

She paces quickly around the room, with her idea on her mind, but with no idea on how to accomplish it.

Mirage: DAMMIT!

She kicks her couch out of frustration, and kicks a volleyball across the room, hitting the hidden camera.

??#2: OH SPIRA, MY SAKE! YOU FUCKING SPILLED IT!

Mirage: Hn? Auron, that you?

??#2: Shit.

_The screen fades to blue..._

Wakka: So what exactly is she planning?

Rikku: I don't know, but I bet it's going to destroy our lives!

Tidus jumps into their conversation.

Tidus: I bet if we ask Auron about it, he'll tell us about this!

Rikku: Where'd you come from?

Wakka: Hey, you know Rikku...maybe we should ask Sir Auron about her plans!

Rikku: That's a GREAT idea Wakka! Sheesh Tidus, you should try helping out your friends more.

Tidus: But--

Rikku and Wakka raced out of the Auroch's locker room, looking for Auron, leaving Tidus behind..

Letty comes to comfort Tidus.

Letty: Don't worry, ya? You'll become noticable one day.

Tidus: NOTICABLE? I'M THE FREAKIN' MAIN CHARACTER!

He storms out of the room, looking for answers from Auron.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Cloud rode in right through church, destroying the church door, nearly running over Reno.

Reno: Hey, what's your problem!

Tifa: And there goes the door...again. (shakes head)

Cloud: What do you want me to look at?

Tifa: This.

Tifa tossed a rock to him. Cloud catches it, and stares at it like it's some kind of joke.

Cloud: A rock...

Tifa: Not just ANY rock, Cloud. It's an _igneous_ rock! I name it Cloud Jr!

Tifa flashed a cheesy smile, hoping to see some kind of smile on Cloud's face. Seeing that there's no reaction, she looks down with disappointment.

Reno shoves Tifa aside, and shows Cloud an image from his laptop.

Reno: Hey, do you remember this chick?

The screen shows a pic of Mirage tripping over Cloud Jr, Tifa's new pet rock.

Cloud: Yea, I remember her. I saw her limping by a few minutes ago. She was cursing something about rocks and pinecones.

Tifa: ...huh...Well anyways, Mr. Strife... (kicks Reno away)... That creep that tripped over poor little Cloud Jr there, sent us a text message regarding Aerith. You remember her too, right?

After a long pause, Cloud gave a monotoned response.

Cloud: ...Yes.

Tifa: Ah..my apologies for reminding you of her sweet soul... She says that she can take you to her, if we all agree to come to her party.

Reno: Huh? There's party?

Cloud's lifeless face suddenly lit up.

Cloud: Then what are you waiting for? Let's go!

He walked briskly out of the church, hopped on his motorcycle and took off.

Tifa: Ah... CLOUD!! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHERE TO GO??

However, Cloud was already long gone with no clue on where to go.

Reno: Don't worry Tifa...He'll come back. I think.

Tifa: (sigh) I doubt it. So...we should gather everyone else. I rather not see the freak again, so you can go call Sephiroth.

Reno: What?! Says wh--

Tifa: And I'll get Yuffie and Barrett. Marlene too maybe. Yea, and you get the Shin-Ra people. Oh Kadaj and his brothers too. Mhm! Yep, that's the plan! And you can fetch Cloud back while your at it. That's the plan! Let's go!

Tifa leaves the church with Reno's mouth open, still waiting to talk. He breathes out a long sigh.

Reno: So much work...what do they have against us sexy people?

Reno walks out of the church, wondering who will fix the church door.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Tidus: AURON, I DEMAND SOME ANSWERS!

Auron: And what does holding my sake hostage's going to do?

Tidus: But it worked on that weird girl!

Auron: That's because she's freaky. It's empty anyways. That whore spilled it.

Auron casually lies on the couch. Rikku, Wakka, and Tidus held his empty canteen hostage as a desperate attempt to get some info about 'that creepy girl's plan'.

Tidus tosses the canteen out the door.

Tidus: Well this is useless.

Rikku: What now?

Auron: How about you be patient? When the time comes, I'll explain whatever she plans. Now is not of any of your concern. But...there's a war coming. Know that.

Wakka: A war? What if Sin comes back?

Auron: That's not going to happen.

Wakka: What makes you think that? Sin was born because of the war bet--

Rikku: IF he says that it's not going to happen, then it's not going to happen, Wakka.

Wakka: But--

Tidus: So..war...anything else to say? Anything at all?

Auron: Well..I guess one thing..

The trio listens attentively to Auron.

Auron: Tidus is going to get his ass kicked.

Tidus: Say wha--

Rikku: So...what do we do?

Auron: Bring all the FFX cast here. This is serious.

Tidus: Um, ok! Will my ass not get kicked then?

After a long pause of silence, involving Tidus' mouth hanging open, seriously waiting for an answer...

Auron: ...No.

Tidus: Dammit!!

Rikku: Well that sucks. I'll get Lulu and Yunie!

Wakka: I call Kimarhi and...uh...hmm...Auron's already here. You can get Seymour!

Tidus: Say WHAT?!

Auron: So we meet back here in an hour.

Rikku: Alright then everybody, let's do our best!!

Tidus: Why is it always me...?

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

In the conference room of...somewhere...

Yuffie: So, let's commence the meeting!

Tifa: Mhm!

Yuffie: Now how to make them shut up...

The conference table was filled with the main cast of FFVII. Marlene, Barret, Reno, Rude, Sephiroth, Zack, Vincent, and Red XIII sat around the table. Talking..rudely and loudly.

Tifa: Where's the brothers?

Reno: They trried to kill me.

Tifa: Oh.

Tifa commences with the meeting, or attempts to anyways.

Tifa: Shut up!!

The talking didn't stop.

Yuffie: HEY, LISTEN!

No response.

Out of no where, Tifa threw her chair across the room, almost hitting Sephiroth. The room fell into silence.

Tifa: Thank you. So shall we commence with this meeting?

They gave the loudest silence possible.

Tifa: I'll take that as a yes. Reno and I have recently recieved a mysterious message from someone, telling us to gather everyone. There's a war starting, and she wants us prepared. Not only that, she says that she'll use everyone's fan powers to resurrect Aerith.

Zack: What?! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! She's dead!

Yuffie: Your hair is impossible so shut up!

Zack sulks in his chair.

Tifa: Indeed. Zack is also, "dead", so where's Aerith? The only thing I can think of, is that this creep who sent us this, has inconviently KIDNAPPED Aerith, as hostage.

Red XIII: So what do we do?

Barrett: I SAY WE GO OVER THERE, TAKE BACK AERITH, AND THEN KILL THAT BITCH WHO TOOK HER AWAY!

Reno: I'm in for that.

Rude: Me too.

Sephiroth: I don't care. Does she have Mother too?

Tifa: Your mommy's dead, remember? Anyways, so I guess we're all going to save Aerith and participate in this girl's plan. We can't go kidnap Aerith and then get away so easily.

Barret: Awight! So what are we waiting for? Let's go get her!

Tifa: We're waiting for Cloud..Who is..not here at all.

Sephiroth: Who cares about the blonde? I got killed twice by him, you know.

Yuffie: Ehem...Ok, we're going to travel to this one area..somewhere..

Tifa: We're going to need an airship. Cid, are you ok with that?

Cid: As always.

Tifa: If anyone has no objections, we'll be leaving tonight. Or maybe after we fetch Cloud.

Vincent: (sighs) More like IF you find Cloud...

Tifa: Where'd you come from?

Vincent gives a slight shrug.

--

That night...in the Lost City of Zanarkand...

Lulu: Why...are we meeting here anyways?

Yuna: We have to wait for Sir Tidus?

Wakka: I kinda figured he wouldn't get Seymour right away.

Auron: Hmph. Who's that then?

Tidus dramatically walks in, slouched. Seymour trails behind him.

Rikku: Doesn't HE look joyful today?

Tidus: Shut it Rikku.

Kimarhi: Accord to letter, we meet here.

Tidus: Ok, then what? We didn't come here for nothing, did we? Do you know what I had to suffer through bring him here?!

_Begin Flashback..._

Seymour: Ah..it's the childish blonde..son of Jecht, are you now?

Tidus: Shut it Seymour, let's go.

Seymour: Go where?

Tidus: I SAID LET'S GO! I didn't come to the Farplane for nothing!

Seymour: It will be for nothing, if you don't explain why.

Tidus: ...I DON'T KNOW, OK?

Seymour: If that's the case, then excuse me, I'll shall be poking fun of Sir Jecht now.

Tidus: ...That Mirage girl's involved.

Seymour: Who?

Tidus: That girl who stole your reputation.

Seymour: ...I see. Well then, what are you waiting for?

Tidus: For you to stop throwing crap at my old man.

Seymour: (realizes what he's doing) ...My apologies.

Tidus: Yea, yea, let's go...

_End of Flashback..._

Tidus: AND ON THE WAY HERE, HE WOULDN'T STOP JABBERING ABOUT THE WHOLE 'SWEET SLUMBER' CRAP!!

RIkku: (mutters) like i give a... AT ANY RATE... Yunie, where do we go now?

Yuna: I-I don't know. Maybe Auron knows.

Tidus: AUROOOOOOOOOOON!! You better not tell me that we froze our asses off at Gagazet for nothing!

Auron: Fine, just to irritate you, you wasted your efforts. Happy?

Tidus: ...you old coot.

Auron: We wait.

Lulu: Kimarhi, what do you think of this...sudden gathering?

Kimarhi: (shakes head)

Lulu: Hmm...

Out of nowhere, a mysterious voice booms.

**??: GOOD EVENING LOVES AND LOVETTES, HOW IS YOUR DAY?**

Tidus: What...WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!

Wakka: I knew I shouldn't have drank the sake.

Auron: YOU WHAT?!

Wakka: Nothin'.

Rikku: I think this is our host.

Lulu: This may be interesting.

Seymour: ...She comes.

Cid steps out of the airship completely confused.

Cid: HEY! WHO GOES THERE? I WAS TRYING TO HAVE A GOOD NAP FOR ONCE AND ALL OF THE SU--

Rikku: Pops...

**??: I'M PLEASED THAT YOU ACTUALLY LISTENED TO THIS LOSER, AND MET WHERE I TOLD YOU TO. AND WAKKA, GOOD JOB STEALING AURON'S SAKE.**

Wakka: It was no problem, ya? (grins, stratches head)

Auron gives the long glare.

**??: Now, I hope you brought whom I told you to bring. Everyone, please hop onto the airship, and I'll teleport you the rest of the way.**

Cid: HEY, YOU DON'T TELL US TO DO NUTHIN' YOU HEAR?! - throws a rock -

**??: OWW!**

How he managed to hit the mysterious voice, no one knows...

**??: Damn it Cid... Anyways. All you guys...have you faced any dangers since Sin's defeat? How boring was it that you had to win 69 games in a row, Tidus?**

Tidus: Pretty damn boring.

Wakka: Yea. Peace is nice, but it's so boring.

Yuna: Umm..I guess I could use a bit more excitement.

Seymour: The Farplane doesn't have internet service.

**??: Dang, that sucks.. Ok, then. How is this for a little excitement? The best part...is that Spira doesn't get hurt in ANY way.**

Yuna: Umm...What should we do?

Tidus: This is tough Yuna. I mean...what i--

**??: AND NOW I BEHOLD TO YOU, YOUR OPPONENTS!**

A mysterious image out of nowhere shows 8 mysterious people... Cloud, Tifa, Aeris, Barrett, Yuffie, Cid, Vincent, Red XIII and Sephiroth.

Tidus: ...Who the hell are they?

Wakka: HEY, they stole our image!

Yuna: What could this mean?

Lulu: Hm...there's a lot of things I don't know...I guess I didn't think I didn't know this much.

Auron: Hmph.

Cid: What's the meaning of this?!

**??: You see, Loves... If you participate in my little game, then Tidus..You will be real and will be able to transport to your Dream Zanarkand.**

Tidus: Really?

**??: ONLY IF YOU PARTICIPATE.**

Tidus: ...HEY, WHY ARE YOU JUST STANDING AROUND FOR?! GET IN THE AIRSHIP!

The party groans in disappointment.

Wakka: Sure, brudda, sure..

It seemed that Yuna was the only one with excitement glittering in her eyes.

Yuna: Does this mean...I get to see your Zanarkand?!

Tidus: The one and only!

Lulu: ...I hope you know what you're doing.

Auron: So the war starts...this should be entertaining...

Kimarhi: Kimarhi sense danger. But not dangerous.

Tidus: What?

Kimarhi gives him his infamous silent treatment.

Seymour: I assume you know what you're doing, Son-of-Jecht?

Tidus: Oh my Gosh, DUDE, my name's TIIIIIIIDDUUUUSSS!! Got it memorized?

Seymour: ...You Axel wannabe. (Axel from Kingdom Hearts 2)

**??: Once you have aboard the airship, I will use my fan powers to teleport you...to somewhere...**

**Just sit back...and dream.**

Rikku glances at Tidus as if he's about to do something inappropriate.

Tidus: ..Hey, don't look at me that way!

She responds by simply rolling her eyes, hopping into the airship.

After everyone boards the airship, the mysterious voice tripped over another rock, and then used her teleport powers to teleport them to a distant land...

--

In the land of Final Fantasy 7...

Tifa: ...This is taking forever.

Yuffie: Stupid Cloud...taking off like that...

Sephiroth: I have no intentions of looking for that blonde.

Reno: Forget it. We'll just ditch.

Rude: ...What's that over there?

Red XIII: Probably just another one of Cid's airship.

Cid: Umm...hello, I'm over here?

Red XIII: ...Oh.

Barret: It looks like an airship awight. Maybe I'll just shoot at it!

Zack: Don't do anything rash.

Vincent: ...

The mysterious airship comes crashing down in front of the FF7 party.

**??: Now the ultimate game begins..This should be entertaining...**

Tifa: Did you hear something?

Yuffe looks around, then turns to shrug at Tifa.

Reno: Oh, Cloud.. where is he when we need him?

The red-head shakes his head in grief.

The Final Fantasy 7 cast stands silently in the plains, wondering what the mysterious airship has in store...

--

**A/N: I'll end the chapter here.**

**Thank you all for reading, and I hope you had a good time. If you like, please R&R before you leave.  
I would like to hear what you think, so that I can decide whether to go on with this or not. **

**Thank you!**


End file.
